Eric and Alan's Wedding
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Another story from the picnic. Thanks place after my family reunion story.


In the morning I woke up to my handsome boyfriend, Eric. I went downstairs and began to make breakfast. While I was making bacon and eggs the smells wafted up to the room and entered Eric's nose. I heard Eric get up and he came down the steps and into the kitchen. While we were sitting and enjoying breakfast Eric started acting weird. He ate his breakfast extremely fast. He said,

"Hey dear I have to run errands but I'll be back." I protested.

"But Eric this is out day off together!"

"Sorry honey I'll be back as soon as I can." Eric said. With that he kissed me and left.

While Eric was out doing errands I was doing work around the house. I did the laundry so he and I would have clean clothes. Then I did the dishes so we would have clean dishes to eat off of. Then I proceeded to clean the house top to bottom, inside and out. I called Eric to ask what he would want for dinner. He told me he would make dinner when he got home. When lunch came around I had a little snack and then I finished cleaning up the house.

Later Eric came home to make dinner. He was making steak for dinner and some potatoes on the side. Then we sat outside where we had candles and the view outside was beautiful. When we finished dinner Eric surprised me with dessert which was crème brûlée. Then when we finished enjoying our crème Brûlée Eric excused himself from the table. While he was doing that I was cleaning after dinner and dessert. When I turned around Eric was behind me on one knee. I dropped the plate in my hand from shock. And then Eric said the most beautiful words I ever heard.

"Will you marry me?" Eric proposed. I just stood there stupefied and then I answered back.

"YES!" Eric slipped the ring on my finger and swept me off my feet and we kissed passionately.

The next day Eric and I walked into the Shinigami Dispatch Center. We were holding and when we ran into Ronald.

"Dude, are you two engaged?" Ronald asked while gazing at my ring.

"Yes." We said in unison.  
>"Aww that's so cute!" Ronald cooed.<p>

"Congratulations Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries!" William T. Spears proclaimed.

"Wait what's going on?" Grelle yelled while he ran over to see what he was missing. He caught sight of the ring on my left ring finger.

"OH MY GOD! Are you two engaged?" Grelle questioned.

"Yes we are!" Eric exclaimed.

"Aww that's just precious!" Grelle cheered, "So when is the wedding?"

"Soon actually." Eric announced.

"How soon, dude?" Ronald asked.

"Within the next year." I added.

"Oh I am excited!" Grelle squealed. "I DO love wedding."

"Ronald I want you to be our ring bearer." Eric announced.

"Dude, it would be an honor!" Ronald cheered.

"What about me?" Grelle asked.

"You can be my maid of honor, Grelle." I stated.

"Oh lovely." Grelle proclaimed.

"And William you can be my best man." Eric stated.

"I would be honored Eric Slingby." William replied.

At the wedding all our friends were there to be witnesses. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian were there along with Lizzy, Bard, Finny, and Meyrin. Matt came on short notice and she brought a friend along with her. Her friend's name was Hugo and she brought her "mother" Sabrina. I was in the back with Grelle who was helping me get into my dress.

"Your dress is really pretty!" Grelle exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Grelle." I responded.

"Oh by the way, thanks for making the bridesmaids' dresses red." Grelle replied.

"No problem, Grelle." I stated. Then I head the music play and Grelle went to go to his place with the other bridesmaids who were Alice and Sky. The flower girl was adorable little Angel. After she threw her flowered I started walking behind her. I saw Eric up at the altar. He looked absolutely dashing. I saw William, Jeffery and Adian behind Eric as his best men. I made it up to the altar and Undertaker at the altar to wed us. He was dressed in his normal attire. Then Eric recited his vows to me I said "I do." Then it was my turn to recite my vows in which he said "I do." Then Undertaker said.

"These rings signify never ending love. In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part." Ronald came up with the rings and slid it onto my finger and said

"With this ring I thee wed." then I took the other ring, slid it onto his finger, and said.

"With this ring I thee wed."

The Undertaker then said "With the power invested in me I proclaim you Seme and Uke. You may now kiss the bride." Eric then swept me off my feet into the most passionate kiss we've ever had. And then before we knew it we were married. Everyone clapped and some cried tears of joy.

At the reception Eric and I danced to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. We were dancing close and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was the best day of my life. We danced to a couple songs more than it was time to cut the cake. Eric cut a piece for the both of us and we decided to feed each other. I smashed a piece of cake in his face and he did the same to me. Then everyone got a piece of the same cake. After the cake we danced some more. Grelle tried to dance with Sebastian but ended up dancing with William. Then a slow song came on and Eric and I were dancing together again. Grelle was dancing close to William and he tried to lower his hands but William stopped him. Sebastian was dancing with Ciel or at least trying to better Ciel's dancing skills. Ronald danced with Safira, Matt danced with Hugo. Abby was dancing with her dog Pepper. Jeffery danced with Sky. Alice was dancing with Bard and Finny was dancing with Meyrin. Sbarina was dancing with Undertaker so he wouldn't feel alone. Adian and Angel were dancing together. Grelle tried to lower his hands on William again who gave up on stopping Grelle and Grelle was amused. We continued to dance the night away. Then one by one people started leaving. Eric and I went to our room. Eric went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I tided up the bed then went to the bathroom when Eric returned. I got a shower and brushed my teeth. When I returned to the bedroom Eric was on the bed waiting for me. I got into bed and he started kissing me the nest thing I knew we were making out passionately. The kisses were getting deeper and deeper until we were both exhausted and fell asleep.


End file.
